


Heartache

by Accal1a



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't really have a summary for this one without kind of ruining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

Arwen Evenstar pulled her face out from behind the banner which was covering it, and smiled. Across the way she saw her soulmate, a person so wonderful that not even the distance between them could diminish the love she felt.

Then, as if a dark cloud had covered her vision, she saw him. Her husband to be. The person she was betrothed to, whom she gave up her immortality for, who she apparently loved.

And then, the other, her husband to be, and inwardly and unelvenly she cringed, knowing that two people thus stood between her, and her beloved Eowyn.


End file.
